koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Koopa Kids/@comment-72.66.84.9-20150805100202
Hello whoever reads this! It's me, Bob, and here is my new instalment of KoopaKid Review. Today, I'll be reviewing Lemmy's Candy, otherwise known as episode 46. Let's start the review. Before I start the review, I have one thing that's been bugging me for some time now, and I want to talk about: the episode quality of season 3. Y'know that saying about shows getting progressively better as the show goes on? Well, that's what thought about seasons 1 and 2, with season one being good and season 2 improving it (Atleast, in my perspective). I thought season 3 was going to be better than season 2, but I was wrong. Basically, in my opinion, most of the episode's we've got for season 3 so far have either a mediocre story, bland humor, or are just plain boring. The only 3 episodes that I would rewatch just for nostalgia from season 3 are Prank Calls, Peach's Vacation, and Toughening Up. The other 4 I'd rewatch just for a review. Also before I start the review, if you don't know, I didn't review episode 44/45. Why, you may ask. Well here's why: 1: I just got back from vacation and both episodes were out, so I didn't want to plan 2 reviews. And... 2: I did come up with reviews for both episodes, but I'm busy at the moment and the reviews were very similar other than one part saying that episode 45 felt like a lame version of episode 40. But anyways, let's actually start the review. So if you forgot every part of this review that doesn't involve this episode, I wasn't a big fan of this episode. But I have to admit, the episode was better than episode 44/45 and definitely better than episode 42. The plot is that Lemmy starts selling candy that everyone likes except Iggy and refuses to eat the candy only because Lemmy made it (This part reminds me of those shows for like litte kids where one character is afraid to try new food). Iggy is finally forced to try it and tells everyone he hates it, when he actually likes. In fact, Iggy likes it so much that he tries to steal all the candy Lemmy made. So Iggy uses Roy and Ludwig in some plans he comes up with to steal the candy that all backfire (This part is the only funny part of the episode). After a few attempts, Iggy gives up until he hears that Lemmy is storing the candy in the basement. Iggy sneaks down to steal the candy, but ends up getting distracted and starts eating the candy. Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy catch Iggy eating the candy and learn that Iggy actually likes the candy. Iggy admits he likes it, and ask Lemmy what makes it so tasty. Lemmy then says that he used all of Iggy's soda to make the candy. Iggy gets really mad at Lemmy for eating the candy and then blows up for some reason. So despite the fact I said it's a mediocre episode, I should've chosen my words really well. I meant the beginning felt mediocre and boring. The episode has good pacing and the time is used well. Also, the story is an okay idea. It may not be as good as other episodes story wise, but the story kept the plot going, especially in the second half, which is my favourite part of the episode. The humor is boring in the first half, and most of it's just people's reaction to Lemmy's candy. But the second half's humor steals the show. All the humor is Iggy's failed attempts to steal Lemmy's candy. Iggy's first plan where he just tries to nab all the bags full of candy when Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy aren't in their room (Which is where the candy is), but the plan back fires because Wendy put up traps in the room and Iggy gets hurt by all of them. This one is probably the least funny part of the second half. The second plan Iggy had however, is one of my favourite moments in the entire show. Basically, Iggy has Roy load his bill blaster with flower into what Iggy thinks is Lemmy's room blind one of the traps Iggy activated. But this back fires for 2 reasons: 1: Iggy got blinded himself and ran into a wall. And... 2: The room wasn't Lemmy's room at all, it was Bowser Jr.'s room. After seeing how Iggy's plan backfired, you can predict what my reaction was. The 3rd and final plan Iggy had was Iggy freezing Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy's room so they'll slip on the ice and activate the traps them selves. But the plan backfires because Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy buy ice skates. Also there are some other jokes thrown in the mix that I liked. And basically I spoiled must the jokes in this part, but I don't give 2 s**ts! So other than what I said before, there are some other things I like about the episode. One of them being Iggy as the star character. The second other thing I like about the episode is the part where Iggy wants to steal the candy for himself reminds of those SpongeBob episodes where Plankton tries to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for some reason. So basically, ignore what I said before. I like this episode other than the first 6 minutes of it. It's not my favourite episode, but I give it a 8/10. That's it for Koopakid Review, tune in next time for part 1/3 of the 2 years of Freezeflame 22 :P on YouTube ceremony, where I'll do a top 5 on the best season one episodes. Thnx for reading! -Bob P.S.: Happy second anniversary, FF22!